No partir sin decir adiós
by rose conde
Summary: No quería irme sin que el supiera que lo amo. Y no como amigo sino como hombre . Amo a Dimitri Belicokv


Estaba sentada frente a la puerta de su habitación, esperando que llegue. No quería irme sin decir adiós. Papá me dijo hoy temprano, mientras tomábamos el desayuno, que teníamos que irnos de Rusia a los Estados Unidos, habíamos adquirido un hotel nuevo y habíamos comprobado que todo estaba en orden.

No quería irme sin verlo, es mi mejor amigo y aunque él no lo sepa, es el amor de mi vida. Dimitri Belicokv siempre me ha visto como un amigo, pero esta noche estaba dispuesto a que, incluso si fuera por una vez, él me viera como algo más.

Como siempre, mi cuerpo reaccionó a la presencia de Dimitri, era siempre tan atractivo y sexy con esos jeans azules y ese polo negro que marcaba extraordinariamente esos deliciosos músculos y olía delicioso.

Al notar que mi presencia se detenía, no sé qué vio en mí que, sin decir nada, las palabras me hicieron levantarme y abrazarme con fuerza, no lo dudes y él correspondió a envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras nos dejaba en su habitación.

Que pasa Rose dime que haces aqui y a esta hora ya es tarde y tus padres no estaran felices de saber que no estás en tu casa. Lo siento fue lo unico que pude contestar antes de que mis lagrimas salieran sin pedir permiso . Calma Roza y dime que paso dijo Dimitri mientras se sentaba junto a mi en su cama, lo mire y dije, mañana mis padres y yo nos iremos a vivir a Montana en Estados Unidos y solo queria decir adios.

Dimitri solo me miro y por lo que vi en sus ojos el estaba en dolor pero también vi otra cosa y eso era amor y miedo será que el también me ama como yo a el asi que sin pensalo me lance a el y lo bese al pricipio no me correspondio y estaba por retirarme pero el no me dejo y me abrazo mas fuerte y me acerco a el mi cuerpo pegado al suyo sintiendo un calor recorrer y sacudir todo mi interior de una forma deliciosa. Cuando nos separamos el me vio y me volvio a besar esta ves acostandonos en la cama yo quería que el fuera el primero queria que Dimitri me hiciera el amor por primera vez y así se lo dije el se sorprendió y me pregunto si estaba segura dije si, y asi Dimitri me hizo el amor dolió pero fue un dolor soportable y mientras lo haciamos declaramos nuestro amor con besos y caricias fue hermoso.

Me desperte en los brazos de Dimitri alrededor de mi cuerpo el estaba profundamente dormido como pude sali de el sin hacer ruido sali me vesti lo más silencioso no queria tener que decir adios por que temia que no podria no después de lo que paso tuve existo sali y llegue a mi casa mis cosas estaban listas asi que no tenía mucho que hacer tomo una ducha y me vesti.

Para cuando baje mis padres esperaban por mi el taxi ya estaba en la puerta y nuestras maletas ya en el subimos con destino de aeropuerto hacia mi nueva vida, una vida sin el sin mi amor, sin mi dios ruso, mis lágrimas eran tantas que sollozos salian sin permiso a lo que mi madre se dio cuenta y me abrazo, calma rose algun dia volveras a verlo ya verás levanté mi rostro y la vi con miedo ella sonrio y dijo lo se , y el te ama como tu a el y se de tu escape de anoche , no te preocupes tu padre no se dio cuenta volvio a abrazarme sin decir mas .

Han pasado ya dos semanas que estamos viviendo en montana es un lugar muy bueno no me quejo. Dimitri y yo hablamos todos los dias cuando el regresa del trabajo a el no le gusto despertar y ver que ya no estaba por lo que intento llegar al aeropuerto pero no nos alcanzó lo llame cuando llegamos y me disculpe le dije que no soportaria la despedida . Todos los dias nos decimos lo mucho que nos amamos y lo mucho que ambos nos extrañamos es dificil pero el esta trabajando mucho para poder reunirse con migo pronto ademas pronto se hara socio de mi padre en la rama de los hoteles asi que pronto estaremos juntos.

Mi teléfono suena en la mesa de noche a la par de mi cama y yo se quien es asi que contesto, hola amor como estas pregunta con esa vos tan sexy que me hace estremecer, hola camarada estoy bien muy bien mas ahora que te escucho, oh roza te extraño amor pero ya solo faltan unas semanas para estar juntos otra ves, si lo se ademas ya esta casi cerca tu cumpleaños camarada y tengo el regalo perfecto para ti , roza me diras que es pregunta mi dios ruso con cierta curiosidad en su vos. Oh camarada creo que cuando me veas sabrás lo que es. Te amo Dimitri. Yo tambien te amo mi Roza . y con eso nos despedimos hasta mañana.

Esta mañana descubrí que estoy embarazada asi que este sera el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para mi camarada, mi dios ruso, mi unico amor por que no podia irme sin decir adios.


End file.
